


Очевидное — невероятное

by innokentya



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Об офисных буднях в словесных штрихах.
Kudos: 1





	1. Очевидное

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).



> 1) Написано в рамках диавторского цитатного флешмоба c Seli_Creston. Цитаты, на которые писалось, выделены полужирным курсивом.  
> 2) Крохотный сборник не связанных между собою зарисовок. Каждую часть можно читать как отдельный драббл.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Донна!центрик. Тайм-лайн — где-то средина третьего сезона, когда Донна начинает крутить роман со Стивеном Хантли.

Донна Полсен — отличный человек, помощник и друг. Она никогда не выставляет свои достоинства напоказ, между тем считая их очевидными, и принимает похвалу с самодовольной улыбкой. Ей известны самые свежие сплетни всей «Пирсон-Дарби-Спектер», любимый сорт кофе Харви, список аллергенов Джессики и слабые места Луиса. Донна дорожит своими знаниями, а еще уверена в том, что никогда не сможет предать дорогого ей человека.

Потому коммутатор и включен на постоянной основе.

Майк Росс нравится Донне, он милый, по-своему обольстительный, а еще до жути наивный и сердобольный. Это притягивает людей к нему. Это притягивает Донну. И она не удивлена, что Харви тоже очарован Майком. Иначе бы он попросту не выбрал его.

Майк бросает на неё извиняющийся взгляд, быстрым шагом направляясь в кабинет Харви, и она даже не успевает окликнуть его. Маленький засранец молниеносно перенимает многие привычки своего босса, а игнорирование Донны входит едва ли не в первую пятерку в списке важных дел Харви Спектера.

Дверь предсказуемо захлопывается, и — так уж быть — Донна выдерживает три минуты ради приличия, прежде чем скользнуть пальцем по нужной кнопке. Разговор проходит на повышенных тонах, что не очень удивительно — в последнее время Харви и Майк часто ругаются. Но сегодня что-то явно не так. Донна даже сожалеет, что пропустила завязку спора.

— Ты равнодушный ублюдок, знаешь? — Майк точно бросается в нападение.

— Плевать я на это хотел, — слишком ровно отвечает Харви; значит, взбешен до предела. — Мне нет равных в адвокатуре, я выигрываю каждое дело, что мне достается, а еще, если не успел заметить, моя фамилия имеет свое место в названии фирмы. Я добился всего сам. А ты…

— А я, — рявкает Майк, — _**хотел бы быть хоть наполовину так хорош, как ты о себе думаешь**_. Но знаешь что? Меня устраивает моя неидеальность. Потому что в её состав входит человечность и умение чувствовать. А ты все еще равнодушный ублюдок. Ты мучаешь и себя, и её. Ты как собака на сене, Харви.

Из коммутатора слышится хриплый смешок Харви:

— Ты же знаешь, что Донна нас слышит, правда?

— Главное, что это знаешь ты, — голос Майка уже не столь воинственный, но мальчишка слишком упрям, чтобы отступить. — Донна, твой начальник абсолютный мудак, который плевать хотел на своих близких!

— Пошел вон.

Донна с присвистом выдыхает и зажмуривается. Она понимает, зачем Майк пришел к Харви. И что они так яро обсуждали. Это не радует.

И все же она благодарно улыбается Майку, вылетевшему из кабинета и на ходу развязывающему узел галстука.

Донна Полсен — отличный человек, помощник и друг. Она никогда не выставляет свои достоинства напоказ, между тем считая их очевидными, и принимает похвалу с самодовольной улыбкой. Ей известны самые свежие сплетни всей «Пирсон-Дарби-Спектер», любимый сорт кофе Харви, список аллергенов Джессики и слабые места Луиса. Донна дорожит своими знаниями, а еще уверена в том, что никогда не сможет предать дорогого ей человека.

Но это не защищает её от предательства в ответ.

Из-за попытки Майка защитить её, Донны, свободу и личную жизнь от посягательств Харви щемит в груди.

Донна быстро смаргивает и цепляет на лицо дежурную улыбку.

Палец легко проходится по кнопке коммутатора еще раз.

***

Спустя полминуты в приступе ярости Харви сметает всё со своего стола. 


	2. Невероятное

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тайм-лайн — 3 сезон. Джен, рабочие будни, так сказать повседневность, дружба, крупица юмора. Небольшое отклонение от канона, потому можно считать легкой AU: Донна хоть и работает секретарем, но в хэдканоне автора она имеет полноценное юридическое образование и закончила Гарвард.

Её походка легка и аккуратна, несмотря на четырехдюймовые шпильки. Ветер выдыхает ей прям в затылок, от чего пряди разлетаются в разные стороны, создавая на голове полнейший беспорядок.

И все же Донна улыбается, заходя в здание фирмы и кивая одному из знакомых охранников. Впрочем, они все ей знакомы, а вот уж известно ли им её имя — это дело десятое.

Расправив плечи, она заходит в лифт словно королева и с легкой ухмылкой кивает Стрэкотту с тридцать шестого, благоговейно рассматривающему её новое платье с особо выгодным вырезом. Донне нравится чужое внимание. И это не эгоизм.

Ну, по её меркам.

Часы в холле показывают без десяти семь, и рациональная часть подсознания вопрошает её: «Какого черта ты тут забыла в такую рань?»

Отвечать себе же Донна не спешит. Что толку, если бывали дни, когда на работе приходилось просиживать сутками, чувствуя, как по венам разливается кофе, а не кровь, и маскируя огромные синяки под глазами тройным слоем макияжа?

Впрочем, сегодня все по-особенному.

Донна бросает небольшую сумочку на стол, убеждается в том, что Харви нет на месте, а, значит, все в силе, и отправляется выполнять одно безумно важное задание.

Хотя было бы куда лучше, если бы ради этого не приходилось ходить так далеко. Спасибо, что хоть этаж тот же.

Чертовы заскоки Луиса. С тех пор, как он стал снабженцем, очень многое поменялось. Например, появилась дополнительная кухня «для старших партнеров», ведь, по мнению Луиса, руководство, раз уж «вкалывает больше всех», должно иметь определенные привилегии, кроме финансовых. Еда — дорогая, изысканная, из любимого ресторана Луиса — как раз и является таковым бонусом.

Но Донну не интересуют его вкусовые предпочтения. Сейчас ей нужен сам Луис.

Он появляется на работе ровно в 7:10, как обычно. И первым делом, конечно, заглядывает на кухню, проверяя, верно ли обслуживающий персонал выполнил его вчерашние указания.  
Тут-то он и натыкается на спокойно потягивающую кофе Донну.

— Доброе утро, Луис, — её улыбка сияет ярче ситилайтов на проспектах Нью-Йорка.

— О, Донна… — Луис явно в замешательстве; еще бы, застыл в дверном проеме, пялится на неё, будто на Иисуса во втором пришествии, и только и может, что ошарашено моргать. — До… до… доброе, да. — Он делает пару шагов по направлению к кофейному аппарату, когда до него доходит серьезность ситуации (для него серьезность, для Донны — повод посмеяться, но, только жаль, не здесь). _**— А что ты делаешь на кухне руководства?**_

 _ **— Руковожу, само собой!**_ — парирует Донна, внезапно заинтересовавшись рисунком на собственных ногтях. Её мастер маникюра та еще затейница…

Краем глаза Донна отмечает, что Луис багровеет, становясь почти одного цвета со своим галстуком.

 ** _— Ты не руководитель!_** — Н-да, кажется, у кого-то закончилась фантазия.

Донна не спешит отвечать на этот выпад, делает еще пару глотков отменного, кстати, кофе, и лишь потом поднимает на Луиса невинный взгляд:

_**— Пока я не приняла руководящее решение, что им являюсь.** _

Наблюдая за тем, как краска постепенно начинает сходить с его лица, Донна думает о том, что шутить над Луисом — самое лучшее занятие. После работы с Харви, разумеется. Так можно и привыкнуть же.

— Послушай, Донна, ты не можешь быть руководителем. Ты даже не адвокат.

Донна выгибает бровь, отставляя чашку:

— Но у меня есть юридическое образование, Луис. Гарвард, все дела. Я же не смогла бы просто работать в «Пирсон-Дарби», не закончи этот университет, правда?

— Д-донна… — бормочет Луис, отводя взгляд. Наверное, он не выспался, раз теряется и принимает её саркастические подначивания за чистую монету. А ведь сам говорил не раз, что у юриста должна быть свежий ум и минимум семь часов хорошего сна за плечами. — Послушай, прекращай. У меня сердце слабое…

Донна склоняет голову набок, не прекращая обольстительно улыбаться:

— Луис, — она понижает голос, — ты даже не представляешь, как сейчас меня провоцируешь.

Луис громко сглатывает, а Донна едва сдерживает короткий смешок. Играть в «кошки-мышки» с великим Луисом Литтом всегда забавно.

— Ладно, расслабься, — она эффектно закидывает ногу на ногу, касается рукой аккуратной коробочки, лежащей на краю стола, и пододвигает её к Луису. — Я пришла по поручению Харви. С днем рождения, Луис.

От огромных глаз Луиса, норовящих выпрыгнуть из орбит, Донне хочется закусить костяшку пальца, иначе еще пара минут и она засмеется в голос. Это настолько умилительно и смешно одновременно, что Донна сожалеет об отсутствии Харви. Он бы точно это оценил.

— Э… Это мне? — переспрашивает Луис, косясь на коробочку, будто она сейчас вскочит со стола и, разинув пасть с острыми клыками, вонзится в рукав его дорогущего пиджака.

— Тебе, Луис, — кивает Донна, допивая кофе. — Харви сегодня не будет, рабочая командировка, но он очень просил, чтобы я передала это «старине Луису».

— Старине Луису? — в голосе Луиса слишком много неверия и восторга. — Так и сказал? Прям вот так?

Донна наигранно хмурится:

— Ты, что, мне не доверяешь? Разве я когда-нибудь тебя обманывала?

— Нет-нет-нет, Донна, ты что, — принимается суетиться Луис, все еще поглядывая на коробочку в праздничной обертке. — Конечно, ты говоришь правду. Харви вполне мог так сказать, мы же с ним друзья…

— Приятели, — аккуратно ввинчивает Донна, тут же даря Луису еще одну улыбку. Он встречает её еще одним кивком.

— Я так польщен… Слушай, Донна, может еще кофе?

Донна бросает взгляд на наручные часы, которые сообщают ей, что уже половина восьмого, а, значит, встреча Харви с клиентом Луиса в соседнем штате уже началась, и поднимается из-за стола.

— О, спасибо. Но я откажусь, — она заговорщески подмигивает Луису, проходя мимо, и понижает голос, — это все-таки кухня руководства. Еще Джессика увидит… нет, как-нибудь потом, Луис. Еще раз с днем рождения!

Почти у двери она закатывает глаза и выдыхает, радуясь, что справилась (впрочем, как всегда).

— Донна! — оклик Луиса весьма резок.

— Да? — тут же оборачивается она, нацепив на лицо улыбку из коллекции «я тебя очарую, и мне плевать какого ты пола».

Луис мнется, заискивающе улыбается в ответ, а потом неловко разводит руками:

— Может, ты позволишь мне тебя обнять? В честь дня рождения?

Донна гордится своей мимикой, выдержкой, умом… Она гордится собой в целом, но… На подобное она точно не подписывалась.

— Нет, Луис? — фраза хоть и звучит с вопросительной интонацией, взглядом Донна ясно дает понять, что Луису нечего здесь ловить.

Он понимает тут же: сразу делает шаг назад, кивая как китайский болванчик и нервно хихикает:

— Да, да, конечно. Я все понимаю.

— Вот и отлично, — выдыхает Донна и… как можно быстрее ретируется на свое рабочее место.

Если у Харви выгорит эта сделка, она потребует себе тройной месячный оклад.


End file.
